


Balls Falls

by PicassoFox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confused Patrick, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, POV Alternating, Patrick mechanic, Rutting, Self-Discovery, how does one even tag, secret relationship (briefly)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoFox/pseuds/PicassoFox
Summary: Patrick has just broken off his engagement with Rachel and moved to Schitt's Creek. They were great as friends but any time their relationship progressed, instead of becoming closer they grew further apart.Thankfully, he came across an ad looking for a part-time mechanic at Bob's Garage. It had been so long since he had to opportunity to work on cars. He found himself actually excited about the chance to do something different, if even for a short time.Patrick figured he'd be able to do a couple months in Schitt's Creek, get himself sorted out and move on.But that was before he towed a car belonging to one David Rose, a man who caused Patrick to reassess what it is that he actually wants.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/David Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 103





	1. Don't Take this the Wrong way, but is this car your home?

**Author's Note:**

> The Title actually has literally nothing to do with the story. I just starting writing it in an existing note on my phone, which was already called "Balls Falls" and it stuck. *side note - Balls Falls is a real place! Its maybe about an from Toronto and 20 minutes from Niagara Falls. Its my go to place to hike. Anyways, back to the topic at hand here...  
> So this is actually my first ever time writing and posting anything in any context. I just decided to post the first chapter, and see from there. If the consensus is that its crap, then I won't torture you all with the rest!  
> 2 more things! I'm Canadian, so I use Canadian units and spellings, I hope it doesn't take you out of the story. Also, not beta'd at all, so any and all errors are my own.

“Stevie! I don’t know what happened! It just like, died!” David shouted into his phone. He was already going to be late for his pickup in Elmdale and he really didn’t need Stevie giving him a hard time on top of it. “I need you to come and pick me up and take me to do this pick up from Abigail. She’s a brand-new vendor. I can’t just bail on her!”

“Of course your car broke down. I told you it didn’t sound right.” Stevie stated.

“You said it sounded like me when I’m sleeping.” David snapped back.

“Yes, and when you are sleeping, you definitely don’t sound right.” Stevie quipped back.

“Ok, whatever. I don’t need a lecture right now. What I need is for you to come here and pick me up from the corner I’m standing on right now.” Stevie chucked into the phone. “That actually sounds a lot worse out loud than it did in my head.” David added before Stevie could get an anything actual comments in. “I’m going to call Bob to tow it, I just need you to take me to this one pick up. I’ll reschedule the rest.” David pleaded.

“Ugh, fine. But you owe me a case of wine.” Stevie was always looking for an opportunity to get wine from David for free.

“A case? Um no. 3 bottles.” David countered.

“4 bottles.” Stevie shot back.

“Fine.” David relented.

There was a pause on the other end of the line before “Now does 4 bottles cover a whole night? Or just a few hours?” He growled into his phone and hung up at the sound of her laughter coming through the other end.

About 20 minutes later, Stevie rolled up as if he didn’t have other important places to be. Luckily, David was able to use that time productively and made a couple phone calls. First to Abigail to let her know he would likely be late. Also, David had left a message at Bob’s Garage to get a tow, Bob he still hadn’t been by to pick up his car. He was weary about just leaving it on the side of the road, but he really needed to make it to his vendor, so he left it.

Fortunately, on their way back, the car wasn’t sitting where it had died any longer. A small part of David worried that it had perhaps been stolen, but he wouldn’t allow himself to go there. No. Bob had picked up and towed his car and it was safely at Bob’s garage in town. Well, safely might be an understatement, but at Bob’s Garage, nonetheless.

“Can you drop me off at Bob’s Garage? I’m going to need to talk to him before he does anything to my car.” David didn’t exactly trust Bob to work on his car, but he was the only option within a 50km radius.

“Before he starts on your car? You know that towing your car was like 3 days worth of work for him. I don’t think you need worry.” Stevie retorted. She barely stopped to let David out. “I’ll be by the store tomorrow to pick up my fare!” She joked as she sped away. 

David slowly wandered into the garage, carefully avoiding touching anything. Nothing would get the grease out if he got any on his clothing. It didn’t seem like there was anyone there, however a big weight was briefly lifted off his chest when he spotted his car parked in one of the bays. At least he had visual confirmation that it hadn’t been stolen, but had Bob started working on it already? That didn’t seem right.

“I’m sorry but we’re closed right now.” Came a voice, that was decidedly NOT Bob’s, from somewhere in the back.

“Oh!” David jumped a little at the unexpected interruption. “Yeah, no. Um, my car was towed here earlier. Like, about two hours ago? It’s this one right here.” He said to the voice - whose owner had yet to appear - while flailing his hands around in the general direction of his car.

“Oh, you must be David Rose?” The voice said as its owner appeared from a room somewhere in the back. In his old life David wouldn’t haven’t given this man a second glance, but what a lapse in judgement that would have been. The man walked confidently out from a back room with a rag in his hands, wiping at them as he stepped forward. The lighting was dim inside, so it was hard to tell the colour of his eyes, but they were somehow dark and light at the same time. His hair was somewhat short but still long enough that it was just starting to curl. David couldn’t look away. He had a bright, wide smile that seemed to light up the entire space. After what felt like hours but was likely only seconds David finally came back to himself realizing what his own face must have looked like gawking at this stranger. What had he said to him? The extremely attractive stranger spoke again. “David? Hi, I’m Patrick.”


	2. I'm trying very hard not to connect with people right now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick meet in Bob's Garage

“Hi David, I’m Patrick.” David enthusiastically replied. Wow, did he really just say that? “No, wait. I’m David, you’re Patrick.” He shook his head trying to regain his composure. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. “When will Bob be back? I’d like to know what’s going on with my car and I kind of need it cause I do a lot of travelling for work.” David began to look around the space as if waiting for Bob to tumble out and awkwardly jog over at any moment.

“Well, he’s gone for a while. I guess Gwen took off with her priest again? So, Bobs going to intercept them at Port Dover on the 13th. Which is still like a week away, but he wanted to make a ‘thing’ out of it. At least that’s what he said? I really had no idea what any of that all means, but that’s what he told me.” Patrick shrugged as if any of this is supposed to make sense to David.

“Ok, well when is my car going to get fixed then? And how did it get here in the first place?” David asked, he could hear the frantic tone rising in his voice.  
Patrick reached into his pocket, pulled out a set of keys and started swinging them around his finger while smirking at David. That smirk should not have been as enticing as it was. Patrick stopped swinging the keys and clasped them in his grip. Unfortunately, this just made David think of what else he’d like to have Patrick hold in his firm grip.  
“I really am supposed to do more than tease the customers, but sometimes I can’t help myself.” Patrick stated sheepishly looking at the floor, breaking David out of his reverie. He then peered up at David through his long eyelashes and bit his bottom lip just the tiniest bit.  
David’s knees almost gave out. Was Patrick flirting with him? He couldn’t be. David looked him up and down. There was no way that this man in front of him was into guys. Although, most people would assume he wasn’t into girls, so could he really make that judgement based his appearance? His grey garage outfit onesie thing just screamed ‘mans man’, and it was doing things to David. He needed to get control over himself.

“So, you towed my car then?” David slowly asked trying to bring himself back.

“Mmhmm.” Patrick replied, still with the smirk. Thankfully, the keys were back in the pocket. Of his pants. Now David’s mind went to what else was in Patrick’s pants. No, he couldn’t go there. He had to stay focused.

“So... you... will be fixing my car?” David managed to get out.

“Mmhmm.” Patrick responded, nodding his head this time. Again, with the smirk. At this point David wasn’t sure if wanted to smack or kiss that smirk from this mans face. Who was he kidding, it was definitely both. 

“What qualifications do you have to be working on cars even? I’m very particular about who I trust under my hood.” David couldn’t help but playfully tease.  
“Its good you don’t let just anyone,” Patrick’s eyes flicked down at David’s groin, “under your hood.” Patrick teased back. “I worked on cars a lot with my dad growing up. And I worked at Walmart changing oil and stuff the summer after high school.”

“Walmart? That qualifies you to work on cars?” Spat out before even thinking.

“It seemed to be enough for Bob.” Patrick deadpanned.

“Well bobs standards are clearly not that high.” David threw back. He was enjoying this back and forth a little too much. “I’m not convinced that your hot garage outfit and some Walmart certificates qualifies you to fix my car.”

“My hot garage outfit?” Patrick asked, eyes wide in surprise.

David back pedalled. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You said my hot garage outfit.” Patrick repeated with a hint of laughter in his tone.

Shit, David didn’t mean for that to come out. “I’m not sure that I... Well, I just mean that, um, it’s hot in here. In your garage outfit, you must be hot.” He managed to sputter out.

“Ah, is that what you meant.” Patrick teased, clearly not believing David at all.

“Yes. That really should have been obvious.” David stood with his arms crossed in front of him.

They were at an impasse. One waiting for the other to break. David wasn’t sure what an onlooker would call this tension here, but he certainly knew what he would be doing with it later. Finally, David relented. “Ok, you will be working on my car then? Here are my keys. Do you know how long it will be?” He asked trying to maintain his dignity.

“No. I don’t know how long. I had literally just got the car in the bay and I didn’t have your keys until now. And unfortunately, my psychometric skills only work on Saturdays. Missed it by a day.” Patrick mocked.

David narrowed his eyes. “Right, hmm, ok. So how should we do this then?” David asked pointing back and forth between them. He caught on quickly to where the other mans mind went when Patrick’s eyes went wide.

“Um, I guess the best way would be for you to give me your number and I’ll contact when I know more about the car.” Patrick replied after a moment.

“Mmhmm. Ok. Great. Yeah.” David managed to get out.

Patrick reached into another pocket and pulled out his phone. David took the phone gently, inputted his phone number and sent a text to himself. When he handed the phone back to Patrick their fingers brushed, and David felt a shiver go down his spine. He quickly glanced up and saw Patrick had also frozen at the slight contact. David smiled to himself wanting to believe that Patrick was just as affected by him as he was of Patrick. He gave a slight shake of his head as if to clear his thoughts. He smiled at Patrick and quickly left before he said or did anything else that he would ultimately regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this chapter instead of saving it as a draft. But ok, its out there now. Still learning how to use the site.


	3. A heavy salad might as well be a casserole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick reflects on his meeting with David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this ready, so why not post it?   
> It’s all just fluff really to be honest.

David strutted out and Patrick was transfixed. Patrick was just settling in to Schitt’s Creek, having only been there for just over a week. He hadn’t even really met anyone other than Bob and Ray, from whom he was renting a room. Patrick turned around and leaned on the counter. ‘Deep breaths,’ he told himself. ‘In through the nose, out through the mouth.’ He did this 5 times and felt like he had regained himself enough before he stood up.

He had come here to try to get away for a while. Finding this temp job on Indeed was a godsend, but he was more confused now than he was when he left. Had he been flirting with David? If he’d had that conversation with a woman, he would say he’d been flirting. But David was a man, so he couldn’t have been, could he? 

He had told Rachel he couldn’t marry her; he couldn’t love her how she deserved to be loved. Her response? “I know. Thank you for finally being honest with me and yourself.” Rachel always seemed to know Patrick better than Patrick knew himself. Now he couldn’t help but wonder if Rachel had suspected something that even he hadn’t until David walked out just 5 minutes ago. God, was it only 5 minutes? He’d been so caught up in his thoughts it felt like hours. He’d been going over every detail of the interaction he’d just had with David. He had this feeling inside him that he couldn’t explain. It was unsettling and he didn’t like it. He needed to get his mind off David. Thankfully, he hadn’t cancelled his date for that night despite his instinct to do so. Glancing at his phone, he noticed a text had come through while he was teasing David.

JENN (tinder): hey Patty (LOL)! Just want to check to make sure we’re still on for tonight? At the Wobbly Elm? 8:00 

Above the text was the message that David had sent himself from Patrick’s phone. Shit, that meant David had seen this message. He couldn’t explain the uneasy feeling in his stomach at the thought of David knowing he had a date that. Patrick couldn’t help but look at the message David had sent himself and see how he had saved himself in Patrick’s contacts: David Rose (car).

Patrick: I will contact you when I do your car.

Although he smirked at the double meaning, he tried to not read too much into the sadness he felt at how David saved himself in his phone, and to just try to think about his date. He finally responded to Jenn’s text.

Patrick: you bet! Cant wait!

Patrick hated lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short one, sorry if it’s more of a tease than anything else.


	4. If that's not a cause for alcohol, I don't know what is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has his date at the Wobbly Elm

Patrick was on his third beer which was too many beers. Shortly after arriving here with Jenn, he realized she was essentially a carbon copy of Rachel. Her mannerisms, the way spoke and carried herself - all the same. She even resembled her physically. Subconsciously that’s probably why he had made a date with her in the first place. Unfortunately, that’s exactly why it couldn’t work out with her at all. He sat staring ahead picking at the label of his beer bottle as Jenn droned on about something, he really wasn’t paying attention. This date wasn’t a good idea for so many reasons, the least of which was that now Patrick was thinking even more about David now, and how he wished he were sitting here talking to him.

As if he had conjured David up from his thoughts, he walked through the door. Patrick’s jaw dropped and he couldn’t help but stare. If he thought David was appealing before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. Tight black jeans with rips in the knees that didn’t leave much to the imagination, a white t-shirt with lips and fangs over the chest and a black leather jacket that looked like it was made to fit on his shoulders alone. Patrick had to adjust himself on the stool as he felt himself getting aroused. Then a small, spunky brunette walked in after him, and Patrick’s heart sunk. They were clearly there together. They laughed at something as they linked arms and made their way to a booth.   
As they approached the booth, David looked up and met Patrick’s gaze. Patrick immediately looked away and looked back to Jenn who had been talking about something this whole time. “Jenn, I’m really sorry. But I don’t think this is working.” He finally blurted out. He carefully looked over at Jenn.

“Yeah, I supposed I don’t either. Which really sucks. Cause you’re, like, perfect Patty. You’re perfect.” She trailed off. Maybe she’d had more to drink than he’d originally thought. “.... I mean, I can’t believe you’re like a leprechaun? Like, are you actually a leprechaun?”

“What?” He asked. Trying to figure what she was talking about.

“Are you actually a leprechaun? You said your family calls you a leprechaun because your name is Patty, right?” She asked. Or rather he guessed the alcohol asked.

“No,” he shook his head in disbelief, “when I was little my family called me Patty because I loved leprechauns. I’m not a leprechaun. And that was when I was little. No one calls me that now.” He tried to set her straight.

“Ok Patty” Jenn replied, either having not heard or not caring about the last part.

“Let’s get you home!” Patrick decided. Jenn had gotten a little loud during their conversation and was starting to garner some looks from others. “Can I use your phone to call you an Uber?” Patrick asked.

“Mmhmm, and you can come home with me too.” She said, trying to wink.

“Um, maybe next time?” He said, knowing very well there would not be a next time. Maybe she hadn’t listened to anything he had said. He called up the Uber app and helped Jenn out of the bar. As the Uber pulled up, he wasn’t really surprised at all to see Ray in the driver’s seat.

“Hi ray, can you make sure she gets home ok? She’s had a bit too much to drink.” Patrick told his roommate/landlord.

“Patrick! What a surprise! Are you getting in too? We can talk about ideas for my next podcast? Or we can listen to my most recent podcast?” Ray replied enthusiastically.

“Oh, no. Not yet. I still have to settle up and everything in here.” Patrick answered. The truth was however, now that David was there, Patrick didn’t want to leave. So, with Ray’s help, Patrick loaded Jenn into the backseat of Ray’s car and wished them both a good night. Then, Patrick headed back into the bar.


	5. I have never heard someone say so many wrong things, one after the other, consecutively in a row.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick, David and Stevie have a drink in the bar

Once David noticed Patrick at the bar with a woman, he couldn’t help but constantly look over at them. This must have been the “Jenn” he spotted in his messages. Luckily, Stevie didn’t notice anything amiss, but David couldn’t help the multitude of feelings coming over him while watching the 2 of them out of the corner of his eye. 

First, embarrassment at the thought of once again looking Patrick in the eye, knowing what he had done in the shower after the encounter that afternoon. The sadness, however, surprised him; Patrick would never return his interest in him. During his years in New York, he had been around a lot of people. A lot of beautiful people. People who were objectively more beautiful than Patrick. None, however, had made David feel as much Patrick had from nothing more than a flirty conversation. At least David had thought it was a flirty conversation. Clearly it wasn’t as Patrick was there with a woman. A woman David could only assume was named Jenn. That beautiful man was no doubt straight. 

Over the din of the background noise, he heard Patrick’s date say something about him being a leprechaun? She was attracting attention now, and Patrick was starting to look mortified. “Wow David, a leprechaun in our midst!” Stevie chuckled into her beer. “I mean, if all leprechauns looked like that, I could understand the fascination with them.”

David glared at her. “Well, that leprechaun was supposed to text me about my car hours ago, so no. We will not be fascinated with them thank you very much.”

“That’s Patrick? The Patrick? The one I listened to you bitch about and pine over for an hour and a half before we dragged ourselves over here? Wow. The world really hates you.”

David took another sip of his drink. “Mmhmm, I think we established that when I ended up here in the first place.”

Suddenly there was a bit of a commotion and David noticed Patrick helping the obviously inebriated woman up off her stool. He sighed inwardly. What it would be like to have someone who would take care of him like at that at the end of a date.

“David!” Stevie yelled, apparently having been trying to get his attention a couple times already. “No heart eyes at the table. We’re on the prowl.” She smacked the table trying to make her point.

“Uck. There’s no one here I’d be interested in” David fired back,

Stevie gave a look “I know there’s at least one person here you’d be interested in.” She shot back with a wink. David perked up when Patrick walked back in. He thought that he had left with his date. Apparently, he was just seeing her off? Patrick glanced over at their table and blushed before making his way to the washroom. Stevie snickered. “Hmmm, I think that someone is interested back...”

“Um, obviously not! He’s here with a date. A female date.” David returned dramatically.

“Yes. A very intoxicated female date that he could have left with, but. did. not.” She answered emphasizing the last 3 words. “He came back in here, looked at you - dare I say longingly - and went to the washroom.”

David thought about this. Ok, so just because Patrick was here with a woman didn’t have to mean he was into only woman. Lord knows there wasn’t much option in terms of dateable men in the area. Maybe it was just a matter of geography?

“Patrick!” He heard Stevie yell across the bar. He looked up just in time to see Patrick’s confused expression turn into another blush before he made his way over to the table David shared with Stevie.

“Hi David.” Patrick said timidly, ignoring Stevie’s outburst.

“Hi.” David responded shyly. They just stared at each for a moment before Stevie broke in, “Hi, I’m Stevie. You’re Patrick. And we both know David. Have a beer with us unless you’re on your way out?”

“Oh, um, no more beer for me tonight. But I’d love to sit with you guys and have a water if that’s ok?” 

“Of course it’s ok” David said kindly at the same time that Stevie muttered a “hell no.”

David glared at Stevie. “Ignore her. Of course you can sit.”

“Thank you, David.” Patrick said sincerely. That tone was enough to get David half hard under the table. Shit, not good. Not while Patrick was sitting with them. “So what brings you to our ‘schitty’ neck of the woods?” Stevie asked, cracking up at her own joke. “get it. ‘Schitty.’ Cause we’re in Schitt’s creek.”

Patrick looked like he was deciding whether to laugh or now, but David had a blank look on his face. He was officially in a nightmare. We would be cutting Stevie off early tonight it seemed.

“Well, um,” Patrick sputtered, “I just recently ended my engagement to my fiancé of 3 years, and we decided it would be best if I left town so we could both move on with our lives. And I just said that to you both. Two complete strangers.”

“Um, I’m not a complete stranger thank you.” David said. “Like a half stranger maybe. Stevie is definitely a complete stranger though, so that was probably a little weird, but yeah...” David trailed off into his drink.

“Sorry about that. I’m not used to being around people I don’t really know, so over sharing isn’t really a thing. And I work with Bob and rent a room from Ray so, yeah. Again, no boundaries there...” Patrick seemed to have lost steam. “Or you know, we could just blame the beer which might be a better way to go right now.”

“Hey, I can cheers to that!” Stevie said seeming to bring the conversation back around, clinking her bottle and Patrick’s water glass together.

“Excuse me,” David said quietly as he got up for the washroom. He wasn’t sure if the room was spinning from the alcohol or the intense need to regain his composure.

“There’s no excuse for you David Rose.” Stevie quipped. David rolled his eyes and made his escape.

In the washroom David washed and dried his hands. He was still trying to regain his composure when the door opened to reveal Patrick looking nervous. “Sorry to interrupt your date David.” Patrick said.

A laugh bubbled up out of David and he put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. “No. Just no. She’s my best friend.” Ok, how much did he have to drink?

A look passed over Patrick’s face and suddenly Patrick had placed one hand on his hip; the other cradled his face and he was leaning in. David met his lips softly and felt a jolt of electricity travel down his spine. This was what a kiss should feel like. His hands trembled as they slid behind Patrick to link around his neck. David’s tongue licked along Patrick’s bottom lip seeking permission. On a gasp Patrick’s tongue met David’s own. Patrick’s hand wrapped around David’s waist pulling their hips close together. David moaned at the feeling of Patrick hard against his thigh. 

Patrick’s other hand slid down David’s cheek in a caress to the back of his neck pulling him closer. This was by far the most intimate kiss David had ever experienced, and it was with a complete stranger. No, a half stranger. He never wanted it to end. 

Eventually Patrick pulled back resting his forehead against David’s, eyes closed and panting for air. Without warning Patrick froze and looked up at David. “I... I have to go. I have to go.” He stammered out and left without making any further eye contact. David was left standing in the middle of the washroom confused and hard in his too tight pants.

An indeterminable amount of time later after composing himself, he left the washroom to find a somewhat bewildered Stevie in their booth.  
“Um, what just happened?” It was technically a question, but it sounded more like an accusation.

“What? Why? What did Patrick say? Where is he?” David thoughts were scrambled.

“Well, he didn’t say anything actually. Not even goodbye. And after all that fun we were having. But I’m guessing you guys had your own fun in washroom if either of your appearances are to go by.” Stevie surmised.

“Yeah. Well, maybe not. I mean he kissed me. I think. Maybe I kissed him? We kissed. But then he freaked out and left.” David recapped what happened in the washroom, panic evident in his tone.

Now Stevie looked serious which was never a good sign.


	6. I am suffering romantically right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick does some more self reflection.

Patrick wasn’t convinced he managed to keep it together the entire way home if Ray’s silence was anything to go by. The same thoughts were going around in his head non-stop. 

'I kissed a man. I liked kissing a man. I liked the way it felt to kiss a man.' 

Ray could have been talking to him for all he knew; he couldn't hear anything over the sound of his own thoughts. 

'I kissed a man. I liked kissing a man. I liked the way it felt to kiss a man.'

He somehow managed to not have a break-down until he was in his room with the door closed. There was so much to unpack here. He sat down on his bed with his elbows on his knees and his head in hands trying to control his breathing. He kept replaying the scene in the washroom over in his head, reliving the moment. Before he got carried away, he grabbed a pair of sleep pants and a shirt from the drawer and made his escape to the shower. He needed to flesh this out – literally and figuratively.

Patrick set the water to as hot as he could stand it before he got in. He climbed into the shower and placed both hands against the wall, conjuring up the images he had put a stop to in the bedroom. Not only was Patrick confused about these feelings being for a man, but he was confused about having these feelings about anyone at all. He’d never been an exceptionally sexual person. His sex life with Rachel was adequate, but nothing he’d get overly excited about. Certainly, it was never anything he’d ever revisit in the privacy of his shower.

Right now, however, he couldn’t stop the night from constantly replaying in his mind. The slight hitch in David’s breath before he leaned forward and met Patrick’s lips. Patrick could feel himself getting hard again at the memory. He removed one hand from the wall and traced it gently down his own thigh. The feel of David’s hands around his neck and the rest of his body against Patrick’s own. It didn't take long before he was fully hard. Patrick knew he should feel more conflicted, but he was packing that away for later. Right now, He decided to lean into the feeling of being so wholly absorbed in his exploration. He continued to trail his finger up and down his thigh, travelling closer to his cock on each pass. He began to imagine if the night had played out slightly different. 

This time, he doesn’t freeze after their kiss ends. He leans back in and takes David’s mouth again, catching his surprised gasp in his own mouth. His hands slide up the lapels of David’s jacket and under the shoulders beginning to remove it. Once David’s bare arms are visible Patrick takes advantage and trails his fingers down towards his wrists, not stopping until he clasps David’s hands in his own.

After that, the frenzy begins. Patrick’s own shirt is torn open unceremoniously by David tearing the buttons off in his haste to remove it. Once it’s gone, David starts on Patrick’s jeans. First the button, then the zipper, all while still licking into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick leans back against the door, while David drops to his knees, gently removes Patrick’s cock from his pants and licks a stripe from the base to the tip before sucking him down completely. 

Patrick’s hand was now working himself furiously as allowed himself the fantasy of David’s mouth around his cock. It didn’t take long before the tell-tale tingle in his spine started and Patrick knew he was close. He leaned his head against the wall and covered his mouth with his unoccupied hand has he came with a growl, shooting ropes of come against the tiled wall, sagging forward with the exertion behind it. There was no doubt in Patrick's mind that he had never come that hard before. He was able to finish his shower in auto-pilot, going through the motions without actually thinking about them. He didn’t know whether his mind was shut off from aftermath of the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt to date or if it was a self-preservation method at this point. He wasn't sure. He dragged himself out of the shower after the water ran cold, and tossed himself into his bed for what he was sure was going to be the best nights sleep he'd ever had. He could begin to sort this all out in the morning.


	7. Like, there was no back lighting, or emotional direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tries to avoid Patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, this is the first chapter with alternating POV. Hopefully it'll be obvious where the POV changes, but if it doesn't I'll try to fix it later.  
> Also, thank you for the comments. They're definitely helping me when I struggle with motivation!

After what was arguably the worst nights sleep of his life, David was trying to figure out how he could get away with not having to face Patrick again. Bob was away until after the 13th Patrick had said. Could he go that long without his car? Maybe he could leave it at the garage and pick it up from Bob when he got back. 

Realistically David knew that wouldn’t work. Schitt’s Creek was a tiny town, he could run into Patrick anywhere as it was. He also would need his car for vendor pick-ups in the next couple of days not to mention his standing weekly facial appointment in Elmdale, which he needed right now more than ever. Maybe he could convince Stevie to let him use her car? This could work. 

David picked up his phone to call her. “Is someone dying?” she drawled into the phone sounding less than impressed. 

“What? No! I mean, other than me of embarrassment, but why would someone be dying?” David shot back. 

“You’re calling me. You never call.” Stevie retorted.

“I can’t just call my best friend to say ‘hey’?” David remarked.

“Nope. Not unless someone is dying.” Stevie replied. “So if not a death notice, to what do I owe this call?”

“I was just actually thinking, you know what we haven’t done in a long time?” David tried to sound excited. “A road trip! We totally need to do one soon. We could get some lunch at that new Thai place in Elmdale, maybe swing by Abigail’s and pick up some of the new product I’m trying out at the store. Or we could even go get facials at like 11:30 on Sunday.” 

Stevie chuckled into the phone “David just go pick up your damn car. You can’t avoid him forever. Not in this town.” She snorted. She so had his number. “I’m not playing chauffeur because you’re a chicken shit.” Before he could respond, his phone beeped indicating another call. 

“Wow, ok. That’s almost entirely not what this is, but I have a call on the other line, so I need to go. We can plan this all out later. Best Wishes.” He clicked over to the other line so he couldn’t hear what he knew was going to be another scathing remark. 

“Hello?” David said into the other line. He was met with silence. “Um, hello? Who’s there?” he repeated.

“Hello David.” answered the voice on the other end of the line. David knew that voice. During the restless sleep he got last night he dreamed about that voice.

David cleared his throat but didn’t speak. 

“David are you there? It’s uh, its Patrick.” The voice hesitated. “From um, from Bob’s Garage.”

David snorted at the qualifier, but it was enough for him to find his voice again. “Yes, yeah. The garage, of course. I’m assuming you’re calling about my car.”

“Yeah, your car, that’s right. Do you have a minute? I think I figured out the problem.”

\-----

“The garage, of course. I’m assuming you’re calling about my car.” David said.

Patrick could smack himself for being so dumb. Obviously, David knew who he was, did he really need to point out he was from the garage? In all honesty, at this point Patrick would affiliate David with the Wobbly Elm more than the garage. He didn’t think David would have forgotten what happened at the bar that quickly, at the very least because of how things were left between them. How Patrick had run out of there so abruptly. 

“So what is wrong with it?” David inquired timidly. 

For a second Patrick forgot what they were talking about. The car, right. “Well David, there’s good and bad news.”

“Oh god, what is it? How much is it going to cost me?” David worried into the phone.

“Well, right now, it will cost you a price of a tank of gas. You ran out of gas David.” Patrick told him, surprised how easy it was to fall back into a pattern of teasing. There clearly was a part of him that wanted to rile David up.

“What? No, that’s not right. I had half a tank of gas.” David said frantically.

“Yes, and that’s what brings us to the not so good news. Your gas gauge was faulty. It didn’t seem to want to go down.” 

Patrick regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He didn’t even mean them how they sounded. David didn’t answer, but his breathing became slightly laboured like his mind went to the same place, “Uh, I had a bit of gas here, so I put it in your car, and it started right up. So you can pick it up anytime, just make sure your first stop is a gas station.”

David cleared his throat again before he spoke “Hmm, ok. Well thank you. For calling. I will pick my car up this afternoon sometime.”

Now Patrick just had to figure how to act when David got there. 

\-------------

There was no way David could face Patrick yet. He had to figure out a way to get his car without seeing Patrick.

“Wow David, twice in one day. Are you sure no one is dying?” Stevie quipped as she answered the phone.

“Just my dignity.” David snapped “That was Patrick on the other line, my car is done. Can you do a me the biggest favour?”

“No I will not pick up your car from Bob’s” Stevie remarked.

“Please?” David whined into the phone, “It would save me so much distress.”

“Oh, are you in distress?” Stevie paused. “If you make it worth my while, I will do this for you.”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll make it an even case of wine.” David relented.

“Wow, you must really not want to pick your car up if you’re willing to give me a case plus 4 bottles of wine.” Stevie remarked.

“Um, no. I said an even case, including yesterdays wine. So 9 bottles total.” David corrected.

“Hmm, fine. But I will bug you about this for the foreseeable future.”

“Fine. Thank you.” David agreed, relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm struggling a little bit with this right now tbh. I'm not sure I like where its going, and I have no idea where I want it to go. Probably should have figured this all out before starting to post it, but oh well. Let's see where it takes us.


	8. I am suddenly overwhelmed with regret. It’s a new feeling for me, and I don’t find it at all pleasurable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David see each other the next day

David’s relief was short lived when 3 hours later he saw his car pull up to Rose Apothecary. He managed to let out a breath silently thanking Stevie for coming through for him this time. That was until he saw not Stevie, but Patrick, get out of the driver’s seat.

Patrick now stood next to the driver’s side door, looking at the front of the store before starting towards the entrance. David would give anything right now for a customer to be in the store, so he didn’t have to speak with Patrick. Hell, right now he’d even take Roland and his stories about the NSFW uses he had come up for some of David’s products. Before he could figure out how to gracefully dodge the inevitable awkwardness that was about to ensue Patrick was standing in the middle of the store. 

David couldn’t stop staring and belatedly realized he probably had started at Patrick his journey from car to store. He just hoped the other man hadn’t noticed. Before either could talk, David took in Patrick’s similar garage outfit that he wore yesterday, but now he had the top half of the onesie off and tied around his waist and he wore a white t-shirt in its place. David was rendered speechless at the beautiful man standing in his store. His t-shirt was snug, but not tight around his chest. Just enough to show off the definition of his pecs. His arms however were a different story. The material of the sleeves stretched around his biceps in such an indecent way, David was worried the fabric would tear. 

He was thankful he was standing behind the counter since his tight jeans wasn’t doing to hide the evidence of his growing arousal. He gripped the counter so tight his knuckles turned white. 

Both men stared at each other, silently daring the other to speak. To any passersby it would look like they were in a standoff. David wasn’t sure which was worse. Finding the courage to speak to Patrick, or this silent confrontation they were engaging in. Patrick broke first. “Stevie said you wanted me to drop your car off here? You weren’t able to get away from the store because you’re… busy.” Patrick glanced around the empty store as he said the last word.

“No, I asked her to pick it up from you so I wouldn’t…” David trailed off as he realized what he pretty much admitted. “I mean, yes I’m terribly busy today. David’s eyes trailed the same path Patrick’s just took. you just caught me at a lull.”

“So you wouldn't have to see me?” Patrick mused. 

“Look, this is clearly awkward. I was trying to avoid it being awkward.” David admitted. The look on Patrick’s face made him wish to take the words back. But, at this point the conversation was happening whether they liked it or not. David decided it would happen now so neither of them had to sit with the uncomfortableness. “You ran out last night, so I figured that everything that happened was a mistake for you. And I was trying to stay away from you, so you didn’t have to worry about how to act around me.”

Patrick groaned in discomfort, He covered his face with his hands and sighed into the ceiling. “So we’re going to have this conversation now then, ok.” He grumbled. “I’m sorry David. Do I think last night was a mistake, yeah. I kind of do. But not for the reasons you’re thinking.” Patrick quickly added seeing the direction David’s thoughts were going. “I don’t… I don’t regret kissing you David.” Patrick looked at David, his eyes burrowing a hole in David’s chest. Patrick closed his eyes and continued. “I don’t regret kissing you David, I regret stopping kissing you last night. I regret running out on you how I did last night. But… before yesterday, it never even occurred to me that I might be into guys.”

David didn’t think he could speak if he tried. He was expecting Patrick to say something, just not that. David didn’t know how to respond, and the silence was becoming deafening. Even so, all David could get out was “Oh.” He was trying to wrap his head around what Patrick was saying. That Patrick had a gay awakening yesterday? Was it after meeting David, like because he had met David?

“So, that’s probably my cue to leave then.” Patrick got out reluctantly.

“Oh, um, ok. Yeah. Um Yeah.” David stammered out. He couldn’t get a coherent thought out. “Thank you, Patrick.”

“For what?” Patrick raised an eyebrow, his hands still partially covering his face. Why was that so hot? Not the time David! 

“For telling me that. That couldn’t have been easy to share with me. I mean I’m not easy.” David stammered out.

“Oh, I have it on good authority that’s not true.” Patrick smirked. It really was easy to get David going. 

“Ok, that's not what I meant. So its going to be like that now, is it.” David asked incredulously. He couldn’t believe the nerve of Patrick, but subconsciously, he really enjoyed the banter between the two of them.

Patrick was laughing silently to himself when his expression turned serious. “Thank you, David. For letting me share that with you. I’m having a hard enough time trying to sort this all out in my head, so to say it out loud is a lot. So thank you for letting me do that. But I really should go, before I admit anything else I’m not ready to.” Patrick tried to joke.

Patrick shuffled out of the store, almost reluctantly. This time, he hoped, David wouldn’t take it personally. 

David let him leave, understanding that Patrick had a lot going on in his head right now. So did David really. Starting with Stevie throwing him under the bus like that. There would be no wine for her. He decided to close up early, which he knew was not a great thing to do, but his head followed Patrick out the door, and he wasn’t getting anything done. He figured there weren’t any customers to stay open for at the time anyways.

David went through his closing tasks as fast as possible with the intent of heading straight to the motel to confront Stevie, he locked up the front doors and headed to his car. He got in and had to adjust the seat; Patrick was quite a bit shorter than David. He wasn’t sure why that though put a smile on his face. It was then that David realized that yes, Patrick dropped his car off at the store, but he never gave David the keys back.


	9. You must prepare for life, and whatever it will throw at you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick chats with Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get a bit of a draft done, so it looks like this will be about 15 chapters and an epilogue. I think. Who am I kidding, that could completely change.

Patrick closed his bedroom door with more force than was probably necessary. Once again, he ran out on David. He could only hope that this time David would understand. They had talked and Patrick had told David some of what was going on in his head, so he knew where Patrick was coming from now. Oh wow, he just told David he was interested in him. Even though Patrick had been coming to this conclusion slowly throughout the day, he couldn’t believe he admitted it. Out loud. To the object of his affection, nonetheless. He really needed to talk to someone about this, but he had no one to talk to this about. Well, there was one person, but could he? He hadn’t spoken to her in almost a month. Her comments to him after he ended the engagement was floating around in his head now, and he realized he had to talk to her. 

The phone rang in his ear 3 times before there Rachel’s confused voice answered. “Patrick? Is that… why are you… what’s going on? Is everything ok?” her confusion quickly started to turn into panic.

“Hi.” Patrick whispered into the phone. “uh, yeah. Hi Rachel. Everything is ok. I think. I uh, just needed to talk to someone. I needed to talk to you.”

“Oh Patrick, what’s wrong? Are you ok? Is everyone ok?” worry painted her tone.

“Yes, oh god, yes Rachel. Everyone is ok. Its nothing like that. I’m sorry to make you worry like that. No, its nothing like that. I just, I guess I just wanted to ask you something. About us? No, wait, its more about why we ended I guess.” Patrick was very unsure of himself.

“Of course, Patrick. You can ask me anything.” She replied honestly.

“Ok, Hmm. This is hard. But, when we ended our engagement, you told me you knew I couldn’t marry you. Why? How did you know.?” Patrick asked.

“Patrick, where is this coming from? Is there something you want to tell me?” Rachel asked gently.

Patrick paused, choosing his next words carefully. “I… I don’t know. I think maybe?" 

“Sure. I can do that if it will help you get through this. Did you meet someone?” Rachel prodded. 

He paused at the gentle question. Why did he call Rachel? Their split had been amicable, but it wasn’t fair to put this on her. What was he doing?

“I can hear you thinking too hard over there. Its ok, this is ok to talk to me about. I can be your friend Patrick. I’ve always been your friend and I don’t want anything that happened to change that. Please just tell me what’s going on.”

Patrick let out a breath. “Yes,” he cleared his throat. “Yes, I met someone. I think I met someone.”

“And you’re torn up about it. Because this someone... isn’t a woman?” she added.

“How do you know me better than I know myself?” Patrick asked through the tears that were starting to form. “You always have. How could you know this?”

“Because I know you, like you said. And I know that you wouldn’t be this upset if it were a woman. I know you still feel guilty, but you can’t feel guilty about this Patrick. We love who we love.” 

“Woah. No, not love. I barely know him. I just really like him, and I can’t stop thinking about him.” Patrick stilled at his confession. A smile bloomed across his face at the realization of what just happened. He liked David, a lot. And he said it out loud. And not only was it ok, but it felt really good to say; like a weight had been lifted and he could breathe again. “And I know I don’t need your permission, but I would really appreciate your blessing. I think I need to know you’re ok with this.”

“What kind of person would I be if I weren’t ok with this? I certainly wouldn’t be your friend.” Rachel countered. “I want you to be happy, and I know you weren’t when we were together. And I thank you for having the courage to say something before we both made a huge mistake. We can both move forward, meet the actual loves of our lives, and be genuinely happy.”

“You’re too good to me Rachel.” Patrick got out as the tears starting to roll down his face. 

“I know Patrick, I know.” He could hear her smile.

After Patrick got off the call, he noticed a couple of messages had come through. They were from David. His heart started racing as he opened the app. 

David: So I’m not sure if I thanked you for returning my car. That was truly kind of you Patrick.

David: but can I get the keys back? Or is that extra? 😉

Shit. In his hurry to get out of the store he must have forgotten to give David the keys. He checked his pockets and sure enough, David’s keys were still there.

Patrick: Oh my god David, I’m so sorry. Yes, I have your keys. Can I bring them to you? Are you still at the store?

David: I will be meeting Stevie at the café soon, so you can bring them there if you’d like.

Patrick: I can do that.


	10. Why should I be the only one encumbered with this emotional cargo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gives Stevie hell.

David texted Stevie from the cafe after he realized he didn’t have the keys to his car. He figured he could kill two birds with one stone. He could bum a ride off of her while giving her hell for the stunt she pulled earlier. She didn’t need to know that it had ended with Patrick all but confirming he was interested in David.

“I don’t see my wine here, but it’s a quick walk across the street, we can just pick it up after.” Stevie announced her arrival. 

“Um, no. I was giving you wine for picking up my car, not for somehow forcing Patrick to being it to me and humiliating us both.” David shot back. “There will be no wine now.”

“You Guys were doing a bang up job humiliating yourselves without me. I just got sick of watching you both mooning over each. Drastic action had to be taken.” She punctuated the last sentence by stealing one of David’s fries “these are cold, how long have you been here?”

“Well, a while. In all the fun that my conversation with Patrick was, he forgot to give me my car keys. So I couldn’t go anywhere.”

“Your legs are broken? You could have walked home.”

“Yes, well. I was hoping to get the keys back sooner than later. And I thought that this might be better than somewhere private.”

“Oh?” Stevie raised an eyebrow “and why wouldn’t you want to be anywhere private? I mean, an awkward interaction? I think that would be better out of public view, no? Or is there some other reason for wanting a public spectacle?”

David glared at her. “I will have you know that...”

“David I’m so sorry.” A voice interrupted his current train of thought. 

“Oh hi Patrick, nice to see you again.” Stevie quipped when he didn’t acknowledge her presence. She looked back and forth between the two men, they hadn’t broken eye contact from each other. “Well, I have somewhere else I need to be.”

At that David seemed to come out of his trance and gave Stevie a look of disbelief.

“Ok, yeah. That’s a lie. It’s just even grosser to be around you two when you look at each other like that. I thought it was bad when you weren’t together.” Patrick blushed at the comment while David continued to glare as Stevie made her ungrateful exit.

Both men looked back at each other, a hint of amusement in David’s face. 

“You can sit.” David offered. “I think Stevie ordered a burger before - whatever that was.” He smiled into his cheek. “I’d apologize for her, but I don’t think she’s very sorry.” David glanced over at Patrick who was fidgeting in his seat. 

“Um, yeah. Ok. Sure. I mean, I could eat.” Patrick stammered.

David looked around. As much as he hated to admit Stevie was right, they couldn’t do this here. “We could get it to go, if you want. We could, um, take it back to the store. And talk somewhere more private.”

“Yeah, we should. Talk that is. But I think privacy would be great.” Patrick seemed reluctant, but agreeable.

“Sure, I’ll just let Twyla know it’s to go now.” David got up from the table.


	11. I haven't bedazzled anything since I was 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David talk it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of think this is more of a tease. It's a fluffy tease!  
> Sorry. More is coming soon!

  
David locked the door behind him as Patrick stood to the side of the entryway. The light from the street filtered through the windows giving Patrick an almost ethereal glow. David shook the thoughts from his head. He was supposed to be talking to Patrick, so the direction of his thoughts weren’t exactly welcome at the moment. Later, for sure, but not currently.

He led Patrick to the back room which contained a desk, coffee table and small couch. Patrick made his way over to couch as David flipped on the lights.  
It took all of David’s will power to not lean into Patrick’s space, but the really needed to finish the conversation from earlier. David looked into Patrick’s eyes and he could see the apprehension behind them. But there was also something else, hope? Maybe even acceptance. David didn’t want to get his own hopes up, so sat endured the silence between them until Patrick was the one to break it.

“I called my ex-fiancée after I left here earlier.” Patrick finally blurted out. That wasn’t exactly where David had thought this conversation would go.  
A bunch of thoughts went through David’s head at the admission, but all he could get out was “oh, ok.” He was lost for words, afraid that this conversation might not go how he had thought. “What did you two talk about?” he asked before quickly adding “Actually, you don’t have to answer that. I’m sorry. Just…” David waved his hand in front of his as if to erase his question.

Patrick looked at David now with a hint of a smile in his eyes. “It’s fine David, you can ask.” He took a moment to gather himself. “We talked about you actually. And me… and how I think I’m interested in guys.” He dropped his eyes to the ground, no longer able to keep eye contact with David. “it’s weird you know, it’s like she knew? Like she was expecting this to happen or something.” He gave a small shake to his head as le laughed at himself. “She always knew me way too well.”

David didn’t speak for a moment. “So you guys still talk? Like you’re still close?”

Patrick looked relieve at the brief change in direction. David wouldn’t make him say anything he wasn’t ready do. “Actually, this is the first time I’ve spoken to her since, you know, we ended things. But she had said some things to me when it happened, and at the time I didn’t think too much about them. But I really needed to know what she meant by them now…” Patrick trailed off before looking up into David’s gaze. He saw no judgement there, and it relived him immensely. It made him feel brave. True, David wouldn’t push him to say anything that he wasn’t ready for, but maybe he was ready. Held been back and forth with this for almost 2 days now and his conversation with Rachel had solidified his suspicions. He held David’s gaze. “David, I’m into men. I’m gay. And I’d like to explore that. With you.”

David’s heart dropped. Patrick wanted to explore his sexuality with him, but David was hesitant. He’d been someone’s gay experiment before, and he couldn’t do that again. Especially not with Patrick. David took Patrick’s hands in his own as he said “I’m so proud that you’re able to work through this, and I want to help you through it anyway I can. But I can’t be your ‘gay experiment’ or whatever. I really want to help you, but I just can’t do that to myself again.” 

Not even a few years ago, David would have jumped at the opportunity to bed Patrick. But moving to Schitt’s Creek had helped put things in perspective for David when it came to how eager was to give to others without getting anything in return. It had taken him a long time to get where he was now, but he was proud to say he wouldn’t let anyone take advantage of him again. No matter how much he wanted to.

Patrick hurtled backwards at David’s words “No David, no. That’s not what this is. I would never do that to you. I’m gay, I’m fairly sure I’ve always been gay but I’m just now realizing it. Looking back there’s always been signs that I’ve ignored subconsciously. I’ve never realized what they meant until now. Until you. But the more I go back and think about things, the more they all make sense. The world around me makes sense, finally, in way it never has before. Even my fiancée knew. Its not an experiment David. This isn’t a game to me. I… I like you David. I’ve felt more in 2 days with you than I ever did in 15 years with my ex.”

David was speechless. Patrick had just laid himself bare and yet David had never felt so exposed. David finally leaned forward into Patrick’s space and rested his head again the other mans. He brought his hand up and placed it against Patrick’s cheek. They both stayed in that position for an indeterminable amount of time, just breathing each other in. Patrick’s hand rested on David’s shoulder before travelling up to the side of his neck, stroking the sensitive skin under his ear. 

Finally Patrick leaned in and placed his lips again David's.


	12. I like the wine, and not the label.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick need a change of underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit short, I'm sorry about that. I kinda struggled with it.

Patrick was gay. He’d finally admitted that to himself. Kissing David served only to reinforce this point. Never had kissing someone felt so right. Unlike last time, Patrick’s tongue sought out entrance to David’s mouth, tentatively licking along the seam of his lips. On a gasp, David reciprocated.

Both men were sitting on the small couch, side-by-side awkwardly angled toward one another. It wasn't very comfortable or practical for a make-out session.

Instinctually, Patrick knew this could go one of two ways. This kiss could end, they would go their separate ways, and they would see each other the next day. In all honesty, that wouldn’t have been the worst way for the night to end. But now that he knew what it felt like to kiss David as a gay man, how right it felt, he didn’t want the night to be over. Which lead him to his second option.

He shifted his leg over David’s lap and straddled him without breaking the kiss. David let out a surprised moan while his hands slid down Patrick’s hips. It was as if the floodgates were let open. The kiss turned messy all lips, teeth and tongue. Patrick’s hips began an undulating rhythm in David’s lap where the pressure built behind his zipper. David’s hands strayed lower and squeezed Patrick’s ass forcing a noise from him he’d never heard before. This only served to spur David on, his own hips joining in, meeting Patrick’s thrust for thrust.

“Part of me wants to go slow, but fuck you’re driving me crazy.” Patrick rambled, “I’ve never felt like this before. You make me feel so good. So good all over. You feel so good. Better than anything I’ve ever felt. Fuck I don’t want to stop.”

David’s hands begun a tortuous path under Patrick’s shirt, up his back and down again. It felt good, but not as good as his previous ministrations. He broke the kiss and debated how take charge he should be. Very, he decided.

“David, can you squeeze my ass again?” He stammered quietly, causing himself to blush. David didn’t appear to be turned off by the request – the opposite if anything. He grabbed a hold of Patrick’s ass in each hand and squeezed hard. David pulled Patrick’s hips against his own, rubbing their clothed cocks against each other on each pass. Their bodies aligned exactly right causing sparks to shoot through Patrick’s body, the tingling sensation getting more intense each time their cocks made contact. 

David leaned forward and whispered in Patrick’s ear “come for me.”

That was what Patrick needed to come hard, grunting through the most powerful orgasm he’d ever experienced. As if he was set of by Patrick, David followed almost immediately, moaning loudly.

David threw his head against the back of the couch “I just came in my pants and yet that was somehow the hottest experience of my life.” 

Patrick grinned shyly and buried his face in David’s neck, into what he was sure would soon become his favourite place to be. He was shocked that he could bring a man like David to his knees, figuratively – and hopefully someday soon, literally. David pulled back to face Patrick and smiled, like he knew what Patrick was thinking. In order to avoid giving himself away, Patrick leaned forward and kissed David.

Their chaste kiss turned ‘not-so-chaste’ until David put a stop to it. “ok, we need to clean up. This is going to get extremely uncomfortable, very soon. I need to get rid of these underwear now. Thanks for that.” He tried to glare, but there was too much affection behind to it look menacing.

Patrick laughed silently “you’re gonna free-ball it? I didn’t picture you for the type to go commando.” He teased.”

“Um, no. Please don’t say ‘free-ball’ like some 20 year-old frat boy. And I like, literally don’t have any other options. I think you were there 5 minutes go, and may even have had a hand in my current situation?” David retorted.

“I didn’t have a hand in it David.” Patrick said to David’s confused expression, “but hopefully I can have a hand in it next time. Or more.” He winked.

“Oh my god I’ve created a monster!” David said incredulously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some time off of work coming up, so I'm thinking I might just write the rest and post it all at once when I am off. That's not until next week however, so it might be a bit of a wait.  
> If you've been reading along, I really appreciate it. I know I don't like read WIP for this reason, so thanks for you're patience!


	13. Don’t take this the wrong way, but is this car your home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick’s first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally way longer, so I split it into a couple chapters. So, this might end up more than the 16 chapters I had planned out, but whatevs.   
> This is all pretty much fluff, I’ll probably have the next chapter up later today cause like I said it was originally all just one chapter. That one is less... fluffy.

3 days after their evening at the store, David and Patrick went on their first real date. David didn’t think he’d ever forget the way Patrick stuttered his way through asking him.

Patrick insisted on ‘doing it right’ but David really didn’t think he would have known the difference. He had never actually dated anyone before, just a series of hook-ups and fucks made up the entirety of his past relationships. 

They were going to an Italian restaurant in Elmdale that David was pretty sure he’d like, then going back to David’s place for movies and snuggles. If it lead to more, David wouldn’t be against that either. 

It got a little weird when Patrick insisted on picking David in his own car, saying “I asked you out, of course I have to pick you up and drop you off.”

It seemed that despite accepting his sexual orientation, he still had a way to go in breaking his perception of gender norms. David allowed it for now because by Patrick’s own admission, he was trying to woo David, and David had never been wooed. 

Conversation flowed freely between them during the drive out to Elmdale and all throughout dinner, asking and answering the requisite first date questions. Well, Patrick answering and David reflecting. Dessert was a delicious chocolate mousse, perfectly light to balance the somewhat heavy main course. Patrick insisted on feeding him small bites and David felt light with giddiness. He may have added extra tongue on purpose. 

Patrick swallowed harshly “I think we need to get out of here.” He said quietly.

“I think I agree” David returned, staring straight into Patrick’s eyes.

Paying the bill seemed to take hours, but was actually only minutes, and they were finally leaving, clinging to each other tightly. David began in the direction of the car, but Patrick tugged him the opposite way, into the alley beside the restaurant.

When they reached far enough into the alley to not be seen by passers by, Patrick began direct David back against the wall, but he shook his head. A brief look of panic flashed in Patrick eyes until David switched their positions and directed Patrick against the wall.

“I thought I totally misread things here.” He said before David pounced. 

David shook his head as best as possible while attached to Patrick by the lips. “No. Not at all. It’s just this sweater would have been ruined if I leaned against the brick, then the night would have been ruined...” David trailed off and reattached his lips to Patrick’s neck.

Patrick gasped and wrapped his hands around David’s back, bringing their bodies together from chest to hips. David’s hands were moving non-stop over Patrick’s chest, arms, neck, anywhere they could make contact. 

It was David who put an end to a pretty intense make out session, he put his hands on the wall above him to avoid touching Patrick any further. “We should stop. Go back to my place.” He looked at Patrick “Pick this up there.”

“Ok David.” Patrick replied.

David backed away, adjusting himself. Patrick made a noise that cause David to glare at him. “Oh like you’re in any better shape.” He quipped, flicking his eyes down to Patrick’s crotch. Sure enough, evidence of Patrick’s own arousal stood proud between his legs.

Patrick groaned “let’s just go David, before we do something we regret.”

The walk back to car was slow and awkward, as their wayward appendages really wanted relief. That they refused to let go of each other didn’t seem to help.

Patrick insisted on driving home, apparently he was still courting David even though David was a sure thing. When Patrick went to start the however, it sputtered, but then engine didn’t turn over. David and Patrick looked at each other, then Patrick tried again with the same result. Patrick looked at the gas gauge and saw it read “half”. 

“David when I dropped your car off to you, how much gas did you put in it?” Patrick inquired.

David couldn’t make eye contact “Like... 10 bucks? It’s been a slow week ok? I didn’t know we were coming to Elmdale!” 

“David, how are we supposed to get home now?” Patrick asked

“I don’t know? You’re the one with the tow truck, remember?” David shot back.

Patrick laughed under his breath. “You’re right, I am. But I have to be at the tow truck, which is in another town, for me to use the tow David!” 

David couldn’t look at Patrick. It obviously wouldn’t work between them. Patrick was way too good and David was always screwing stuff up. It was probably best that Patrick see it now. This was how it always was for him. But it usually didn’t hurt like this.

As if sensing David spiralling, Patrick leaned over and turned David’s face towards his own. “Hey, no. None of that. I can see you blaming yourself here. And even though this is technically your fault, because I told you your gas gauge was broken, and didn’t read right, you still put only $10 in your gas tank...”

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” David interrupted.

“Right, yup. I like you David. A lot. More than anyone I’ve ever met. So we’re going to call someone. We’re going to go back to your place tonight. And we’re going to see where that goes.” He intertwined his fingers through David’s as he said this. “And tomorrow, I’ll see about towing your car.” He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on David’s lips.

“So could you maybe call Stevie to come pick us up?” Patrick asked hopefully. 

David reared back almost hitting his head on the passenger window. “Oh my god, no!”

Patrick looked hurt by this. “No, Patrick, no. It’s not like THAT.” David emphasized. “Stevie’s main purpose in life is pretty much to torment me, so I try to give her as little fodder as possible.”

“Sure. So then our other option would be Ray then.” Patrick countered.

“Isn’t Ray like, your landlord?” David asked

“Slash roommate.” Patrick answered as if he was expecting that response. “But those are really our options. Or sleep in the car.”

David glared for real that time.

It took about half an hour for Ray to arrive. They took that time to devise a plausible cover story as to why they’d be at a romantic Italian restaurant in Elmdale together at 9:00 at night. If they happened to make out a little while waiting, so be it. The story they came up with was that David was meeting a vendor, who had already left and that Patrick had been out on his own date, but it had been a bust. 

They weren’t expecting Ray to arrive when he did, despite having been the ones to call him. They were just coming out of a passionate embrace when they heard a car horn honk. Patrick looked up past David’s head to see rays enthusiastic smile in the parking spot next to them. Gathering themselves, they switched vehicles and finally began their journey home. 

“Patrick, I heard about a new show from someone I drove to the airport earlier. Do you want to start watching it tonight? It’s about airplane crashes! It’s so convenient you were both at the same place, double the fee for one stop!” Ray seamlessly switched topics.

“Uh, I’m not sure that’s how it works Ray.” Patrick clarified, “but yeah, it was quite a coincidence.” Patrick glanced over at David. He didn’t elaborate because they agreed to not tell their story unless asked directly. The less lies, the better. “But, uh, David and I were gonna watch a show tonight already. We already decided to watch a show. While we were waiting for you, we decided.” Crap. That was weird. He looked over at David who was holding in his laughter at Patrick’s awkward save.

“Really?” Ray asked “how did you hear about the show with the airplane crashes.”

“Huh? What?” Patrick asked confused. “No, it’s not about airplanes. It’s uh...” 

“It’s a cooking show, a favourite of mine.” David jumped in with. He looked over a Patrick now and gave a little wink which went sent heat through Patrick’s entire body. David reached over and put his hand on Patrick’s upper thigh and gave a little squeeze, leaving his hand there. 

“Patrick, I think it’s great that you’re making new friends here.” Ray added

Patrick looked down at David’s hand on his thigh, then back and David, who was looking back affectionately “yeah, me too.”

It was simultaneously the longest and quickest drive back to David’s place. “Should I wait up for you Patrick?” Ray asked.

“Oh, uh, probably not. The show is on Netflix, so we might binge a whole season. If I don’t crash on his couch, I have my key to let myself in.” Patrick stammered.

“Ok, goodnight boys!” Ray exclaimed before driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clearly I’m the most decisive person on the planet, and you can’t take anything I say to heart. Therefore I’ll amend my statement regarding “writing during my time off work next week” to “I’m gonna write whenever the juice flows”
> 
> But things finally started flowing, so I started writing! Huzzah!


	14. I’m starting to feel like I’m trapped in an Avril Lavigne lyric here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David make it back to David’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the other chapter I posted that became its own chapter but is actually the second part of the previous chapter.  
> Less fluffy.

David let them into his modest apartment while Patrick took in his surroundings. The atmosphere matched that of the store so much, you might almost think that it was just beyond one of the doors. 

By the time they had removed their shoes and made their way to the living room, David was so nonchalant, Patrick thought the mood for the night had been ruined. 

As they sat on the couch facing each other, with one leg off the couch, David began running his fingers along the collar of Patrick’s shirt followed quickly by his lips.Patrick laid down, bringing David down on top of him. 

“What do you want to do Patrick?” David asked, his voice just above a whisper, as he pressed kisses into his neck and collarbone.

“Mmm, anything.” Patrick replied, lost in how good in felt.

“Ok.” David shrugged as he sat up. “Let’s watch that tv show we were talking about” he said feigning excitement. 

Patrick sat up and looked confused.

David put his hands on each of Patrick’s shoulders. “Words Patrick. Tell me with your words what you want. Like you did the other day.” He began to kiss his neck again. 

Patrick brought his hand up to the back of David’s head, and gently pulled his head back to look into his eyes. Patrick maneuvered David; his back against the back of the couch, so he could straddle him again. That definitely worked last time. “I want to do this.”

David shook his head. “Words. Patrick. Words.” He said pointedly as he dragged his hands down to squeeze his ass. That seemed to be the on switch for their hips, now moving of their own accord.

Patrick leaned forward and started kissing up David’s neck, stopping just below his ear. He whispered “I want you to take my clothes off. Then I want you to take your clothes off. Then I want to look at you for a minute, to see if you’re as beautiful if I imagined.” He sort chuckled under his breathed and kissed under David’s ear before continuing “As if there’s anyway you aren’t. Then I want you to touch me. I want you to make me feel good. Like only you can. Then I want to touch you. I want to touch you everywhere. I want to learn your body. I want to feel you. I want use my hands. I want to use my mouth. I want you.”

“Ok, if this has any hope of lasting beyond the next 2 minutes, I need you stop talking right now.” David said breathlessly.

“But david.” Patrick teased. “You said you wanted my words.” His eyes were wide and innocent looking.

David’s eyes narrowed.

“Will you take my shirt off now?” Patrick asked as if they were discussing the weather. 

“Mmm, gladly.” David leaned forward, kissing Patrick while removing his shirt. 

Things were a blur of flying clothes and laughs from there. It was a first for Patrick. He’d never experienced laughter before during sex. It was always almost mechanical. Tab ‘A’, Slot ‘B’ kind of deal. But he was having fun. 

When they were down to their boxer briefs, they decided it would be best to move things into the bedroom. They never did even get a chance to pretend to watch the movie they had planned to. 

They were laying in David’s bed facing each other, legs intertwined. They were slowly running their hands over each other, learning the others body. By silent agreement, they slowed things down once they reached the bedroom for fear of one of them ending the night early by going over the edge before intended.

“I, uh, have a bit of a confession to make.” Patrick said, breaking the comfortable silence. 

David’s hand stilled. 

Patrick’s hand covered David’s, bringing it to his lips to press a gentle kiss to his palm before returning it to its previous spot. David’s eyes glistened at the tender gesture. 

“After that night at the bar...” Patrick started then trailed off, “I went home and I got myself off in the shower to the thought of sucking your cock.”

David jumped back a little in shock “So that was totally not what I thought that was going to be. But I’m also totally not mad that it was.”

Patrick looked sheepish, like he had just made a mistake in telling David that.

David tipped Patrick’s chin up so they were eye to eye. “Patrick, that was fucking hot. It was just you were being so gentle, then suddenly you were talking about sucking my cock. That whole thing there. That was fucking hot.” He leaned forward and kissed Patrick to prove his point, thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

It didn’t take long for Patrick to get out of his head when David kissed him like that. 

“Uh, in case you hadn’t figured it out David, I kinda want to suck your cock.” Patrick shyly.

“Yeah, I was gathering that.” David said matter of fact. His eyes softened “you know you don’t have to, right? I happy with this, in case you couldn’t tell.” He gestured down to his hard cock. Patrick chuckled “or I could suck you.” David added trailing his fingers up Patrick’s chest. 

Patrick breathed hard, trying to temper his excitement. “Yeah, I want that.” He breathed out.

David leaned forward and captured Patrick’s lips at the same time dipping his fingers into the waistband of Patrick’s underwear. He paused and looked in Patrick’s eyes, waiting for permission. Patrick swallowed and nodded while shuffling onto his back. 

David took Patrick’s mouth with a groan at the same time his hands slid beneath the waistband of Patrick’s underwear. David’s hands trailed down over Patrick’s thick thighs and continued its downward path, bringing the boxer briefs with it. When they reached Patrick’s ankles, he kicked them off as David’s hands slid back up his legs. David’s head hovered at Patrick’s groin and it was the hottest thing Patrick could recall. 

“Fuck Patrick, I can’t wait to taste you.” David groaned out. His hands massaged his thighs, his hips, touched him everywhere except where he was aching. 

He’d gotten blow jobs from women, certainly Rachel had serviced him many times before. But he’d never experienced a raw need from the activity like this before. If he was unsure that he was gay before, not that he was, the sight of David between his legs would have cleared that up. 

“David, please.” Patrick gasped, “please I need you to touch me. Do something. You’re killing me right now.”

“Mmm, gladly.” David mewled before taking the whole of Patrick’s cock in his mouth. The sensation was unlike anything Patrick had ever felt. He’d been expecting a teasing playful lick, to be eased into the feeling. But David just went to town, sucking Patrick down entirely without any preamble. He was on a mission to take Patrick apart so completely.

The duelling sensations were driving Patrick to the brink. David’s tongue along the shaft of his cock. The feel of David’s stubble along Patrick’s groin. The vibrations every time David moaned. The back of David’s throat tapping the head of Patrick’s cock every time David took him all the way in. The rhythmic contracting when David swallowed around him. It was all too much and Patrick lost his control, coming down David’s throat in an embarrassingly short amount of time. 

Patrick was spent, like he’d been the one doing all the work tonight and he’d never felt better. David kissed up his stomach, chest and neck finally placing a chaste kiss on Patrick’s lips. 

Patrick realized it was because he’d just come in David’s mouth, but somehow, the thought of tasting himself on David’s tongue was actually appealing. If he hadn’t come so hard, the thought could turn him on. He’d come so hard he thought he might not be able to get hard again for the rest of the week. He wrapped his hand around the back of David’s head and pulled him towards him turning the kiss hard. David brought his hands up and wrapped the around Patrick’s neck, getting into the kiss more. 

“I really enjoyed that.” David said

Patrick nodded, finding he was actually incapable of speech. He’d been rendered speechless by a blowjob. He started thinking about how he was going to be able to repay David since was he barely able to move.

“I’m gonna go clean up and get ready for bed. You just stay here, Kay?” David said. 

“But, you, finish. What about you?” Patrick finally managed to get out, leaning up onto his elbows. His body was starting to function again.

“Oh, yeah. Um. I’m good. Like I said. I really enjoyed that.” David said embarrassed, “and I really need to go clean up. Just get cozy, Kay?” He leaned forward and kissed Patrick.

Patrick laid back down and watched David’s retreating form. That was definitely the best night of his life.


	15. I’m incapable of faking sincerity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie finds out about David and Patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is again, just fluff. But like, a little bit floofy?

Some days the store was so dead, David thought they’d be closing up shop within a few months. Other days, it was busier than it had been the day of the grand opening, after which David slept for a solid 14 hours. Of course, the day after his and Patrick’s first date was the latter. There was such a constant flow of people through the doors that he had to call in reinforcements.

“Stevie! You’re an actual life saver!” David commented loudly over the chatter of the crowd. The look on her face said that was NOT the reaction she was expecting from him upon her arrival. David made his was over to Stevie as she headed towards the back room with a smirk on her face. “After. Yes! I owe you a case of wine. If you would be so kind as to man the register for me and begin to earn the wine. Thank you ever so much.” Stevie raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as she rerouted to the till.

As the day progressed, Stevie kept looking over at David with a curious expression. Apparently, he wasn’t doing a stellar job of keeping the “I just had the best sex of my life” look off of his face. He’d better tone it done. Like he’d said to Patrick the night before, she lived to torment him.

Finally, the store slowed down enough that Stevie could go home as David could manage the foot traffic on his own. He was trying to shove her out the door without giving her an opportunity to grill him about his dreamy expression all day, when the bell above the door chimed.

Well, there went that chance.

Patrick strolled in and stopped in his tracks when he saw Stevie standing there. Now David could recognize it. The “I just had the best sex of my life” expression, because it was plastered all over Patrick’s face too. 

“I saw it had slowed down in here finally, so I thought it would be a good time to bring your car back. But I may have been wrong.” Patrick started.

Of course, because Stevie never missed anything, she said. “Why did Patrick have to return your car again, David?” She looked up at him, blinking innocently.

“Because. It ran out of gas in Elmdale last night. Again. Patrick towed it for me again. Happy?” David snipped back. His light and happy feeling from earlier in the day was fading.

Stevie looked back in mocked confusion “But David, you didn’t ask me to go out last night? Who on earth would you have gone out with? To Elmdale of all places?”

David glared at her. “Not that its any of your business, but I was meeting a vendor.”

“Oh. Well, I could see why you wouldn’t have invited me to that.” She said back, laced heavy with sarcasm. “Just out of curiosity, where did you guys go? And like, at what time? Because I was with you until like 5:30 last night. So that just seems kind of late to be meeting a vendor. And there’s not a lot of places open too late.” 

“Yeah, we went to Donato’s. Had some appetizers and some drinks. Talked shop. Went home. Ok mom? Is that ok?” David interrupted her mid-rant.

“Donato’s? That’s like a date place David. Are you sure you didn’t have a date?” Her gazed flicked over to Patrick and back to David. 

“Ok, I’m not doing this with you. I think we’re making Patrick uncomfortable.” David said as he looked back over at Patrick again.

“No, I’m fine, keep going.” Patrick replied with his huge, adorable grin. Ugh, David did not need to be thinking he was adorable right now. And what did he think he was doing coming in here wearing his hot garage outfit, again, the sleeves tied around his waist like that time before. How was it possible he looked even hotter in that outfit than he did before? It was the same outfit? Patrick blushed like he knew what David was thinking, and David had to look away. Unfortunately, that brought him back to Stevie, who was grinning.

Before anyone could say anything else, the bell above the door chimed again, and in walked Ray. “What the actual fuck?” David said out loud, completely by accident.

“Hello to you too David!” Ray responded cheerfully, “I was looking for a gift of sorts, I guess? I’m meeting up with Bob in Thornbridge. Operation “GGB” wasn’t so successful, but he can’t bring himself to come home without her. So I thought I’d bring a little of home to him! So what do you think David? A candle? Or a scarf? Maybe some wine?” Ray continued, completely unaware of the tension surrounding him. “Also, that means you and Patrick can spend the night at my house this time if you want! I’ll be gone until tomorrow evening at least. How did you enjoy the cooking show?”

Fuck.

“I’m sorry, Patrick and David spent the night together?” Stevie interrupted with a laugh. “At David’s place? Hmm. And how did this come to be?” She asked, mischief sparkling in her eyes. She knew this was going to be good.

“Um, Stevie, he said he had to go to Thornbridge. Let the man leave.” David tried to intervene.

“Excuse me David, I asked Ray a question, please don’t be rude.” Stevie answered sarcastically.

Ray seemed oblivious everything around them. “Well at about 9:00 last night I got a call from Patrick asking to pick him and David up from Donato’s. Such a nice place, so romantic. When I got there, they were snuggled in David’s car, it was just so cute.” Stevie couldn’t even keep the joy out of her face. “So I drove them home, imagine my surprise when they both wanted to go to David’s. Although I guess they weren’t very subtle with the looks, and David’s hand on Patrick’s thigh.” Ray trailed off, distracted by the various items for sale.

“How did you see all of that, we were in the back! And isn’t you telling her this like a breech of some confidentiality thing? Whatever. Get the candle, Bob will love the candle. You don’t even have to pay for it. Just, take it. BYE.” David was practically shoving Ray out the door at this point. Once he left David turned the lock and the sign to “closed” even though there was technically 35 minutes left until they were supposed to close. David leaned back against the door and looked up at Patrick. He’d pretty much forgotten he was there the whole time since he hadn’t said anything in the past 10 minutes. Patrick looked back at him and his expression softened.

“Wow David. That was just wow. And Patrick, Welcome to Rose Apothecary since I’m now learning you’re the ‘vendor’ David was meeting with last night.” Stevie broke the silence.

David walked over and put his arm around Patrick’s shoulder. “Fine. Ok? You happy? I was out with Patrick last night. We had a date last night.” Patrick settled into David’s side as if the space were made for him.

“Actually, yes. I’m incredibly happy about this.” Stevie replied honestly. “You deserve to be happy. And I know I don’t know you really Patrick, but I feel like I do with how much David has not shut up about you lately. So yeah, I’m happy. I want you to be happy David.”

David wasn’t expecting that reaction. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Stevie be anything but a troll, so a sincere reaction from here was slightly jarring.

“I think I’m going to duck out. Here are your keys. I’ll see you tonight?” Patrick asked, shooting a quick glance over to Stevie before placing a light kiss on David’s lips and letting himself out.

David just nodded, watching his retreating form until it was gone. He focused his attention back on Stevie. “Alright, you can let me have it now.”

Her smile was so wide, it almost met her eyes. “Um, I don’t think Patrick would really appreciate that.” She teased . “But I have to ask why the hell you called Ray, instead of me. I mean it's Ray. Everyone in town probably already knows about you two. Or at least will by the time he gets back, He’s probably not even going out of town. He just wants more gossip.” 

“You give me shit, all the time and I didn’t want to hear it. Patrick suggested you first, for real, but I said no. I knew you’d like taunt me for the rest of my life over this.” David answered. It sounded a lot dumber now, out loud than it had the night before.

Stevie shifted her posture, “You know, I’m not sure if I find it hilarious, or if I’m genuinely offended that you think I have nothing but your best interests at heart. Its probably a little of both, but that guy is swooning over you, so don’t screw this up. Cause then you will hear it for the rest of your life, but that won’t even be the worst part. And." She paused for dramatic effect. "I want details.” She picked up her case of wine and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation GGB is Operation "Get Gwen Back", I'm pretty sure Ray just made it up. I also don't think anyone expected it to work.
> 
> Obviously, Kudos and comments are muchly appreciated if you feel like it.


	16. Do I wear my fringed vest? Or, more importantly, do I wear anything under it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick have their movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy, I'm struggling with this for some reason. I definitely re-wrote this about 5 times, and I still don't think I'm entirely happy with it...
> 
> Anyways, bonus points if you can guess what movie they're watching!

“You’re not mad about all that, are you?” David asked awkwardly as he let Patrick into his apartment later that evening.

“About what?” Patrick replied while grabbing a slice of pizza.

“About Stevie! She found out about us.” David responded.

“You were the one who didn’t want her to know about us in the first place!” Patrick laughed back.

“And you’re not mad about that?” David demanded.

Patrick put his pizza down, “Ok David, what should I be mad at you about? Let me know so I can reassure you that I am in fact not mad, so we can eat our pizza and try to watch that movie we missed out on last night?”

“I don’t know, you seemed mad when you left. And you just left so abruptly. I thought you were mad at me.” David was playing with the hem of his throw blanket now, avoiding eye contact with Patrick.

“No, I just thought that maybe you and Stevie could use some privacy. Like she said, I don’t know her all that well and I didn’t think I should hang around for that conversation. Even though you apparently talk about me, all the time? Really? All the time? I feel like she might have an unfair advantage here.” Patrick grinned up at David.

“Oh she totally does now, she may have even implied you were swooning earlier.” David added dramatically, “and that I better not be an idiot and screw this up.”

“Accusing me of being mad at you as soon as I walk in is a great way to keep things going well. It really works for me.” He joked, then his expression turned more somber. “But what she said is right David. You really better not be an idiot and screw this up.” He added after a pause, leaning forward to kiss David better; like he wanted to when he arrived. They both turned away and dug into their pizza.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Oh my god, they found him! I didn’t think they would find him!” David shouted at the TV.

“They’re obviously going to find him David, it’s the whole premise of the movie.” Patrick replied incredulously. 

“mmm, no” David shook his head furiously, “The relationship between Jack and Cassie is the whole premise of the movie.”

“What? How do you come to that conclusion?” Patrick leaned to up to look down at David where they had been laying entwined on the couch. “The whole movie is happening because Jack can’t keep it in his pants and was found by the mob goons sleeping with that guys wife. He literally calls himself ‘The God of Fuck’.”

“In the movies and real life.” David curled his tongue to touch his top lip and winked.

“We’re going to start discussing your previous sex life? Are we at that point in our relationship yet?” Patrick asked, only half joking.

David shook his head while grinning. “Nope. I just really like hearing you say ‘fuck’”. David grabbed the back of Patrick’s head and pulled him down into a kiss, but Patrick pulled back. “Ok, did I actually piss you off this time?” Patrick started to get up, but David gripped him tighter a worried look in his eye. “No really, I’ll stop. I was just playing. I always go to far. I’m sorry, I’m too much. Ugh.”

Patrick smiled down at David and reached his hand out to him. David timidly accepted and fell into Patrick’s embrace. “Get out of your head, would you? I’m just moving to the bedroom.” Patrick turned and walked away, dragging David behind him.

“Oh thank god.” David laughed under his breath.

Patrick didn’t even wait for David before he started to remove all of his clothes and crawl on the bed. He spread out in the middle of the bed to a smiling David.

“Well someone is eager then I guess.” David commented at the sight of a naked Patrick in front of him. Naked and increasingly excited.

“Someone began hinting at his previous lovers in an attempt to make me eager, so who is really the eager one here.” Patrick replied palming his rapidly hardening cock.

“Based on this sight, I’m still gonna have to go with you.” David answered, his signature smirk on his face.

Patrick let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a groan. “Was this your plan? To stand there and watch me? Or are you going to join me at some point?”

Before he even finished, David was removing his clothes and moving towards the bed. “I was memorizing. So when I close my eyes, I will always see that.” David was now crawling up the bed. He took over jacking Patrick’s cock and leaned over to lick a long strip up the underside of his shaft. 

Patrick let out a groan. “David wait.”

David stopped abruptly, never one to continue after someone said to stop. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Patrick blushed at what he was about to say, “I want to fuck you.” He leaned forward and closed the space between himself and David. He wrapped himself completely around David’s body, kissing him with everything he had. David made him feel safe and secure, and he wanted everything David would give him. It didn’t take long for the kiss to get heated. Patrick pulled back “Where is everything? The drawer?” He didn’t wait for a response and began fumbling through the drawer until he came back with what he was looking for. They rolled over, Patrick on top of David with David’s feel planted on the bed. 

“Do you want to prep me, or should I do myself?” David inquired raising an eyebrow, indicating the double entendre was intended.

“Could you show me how? So I can do it next time?” Patrick asked, already sure there would be a next time.

David nodded then kissed Patrick as he covered his fingers with lube. He maneuvered himself into a position that would be comfortable for the both of them. Patrick also covered his hand and began lazily stroking David while he penetrated himself. Patrick lowered himself between David’s legs to get a better angle, pressing soft kisses and gentle nibbles on his inner thighs.

After a few minutes, David declared himself ready. Patrick went to reach for the condom, but David intercepted. “Your hands are still covered in lube, that’ll make this kind of tough. Let me.” He whispered into Patrick’s mouth while simultaneously kissing him. 

Before Patrick even knew what was happening, the condom was secured. David then took Patrick’s hand and placed it on his sheathed cock and began to cover it with lube. when they both felt he was adequately lubed up, Patrick lined himself up with David’s hole. He looked down at David and he nodded. 

Patrick began to enter David, feeling more resistance than he was used to, but less than he was expecting. It already felt better than anything he’d ever felt before. Once the head breached the ring of muscle, he stopped to take a breath. He wasn’t going to last long. Slowly he continued until he was as deep as he could go. The feeling around him, the entirety surrounded by David was just about too much for Patrick to handle. He withdrew and began to set a slow, torturous pace.

David whined “Patrick, fuck, faster please. I need it. Need you. Faster.”

Those words spurred Patrick on, he began to thrust faster, harder, deeper than before. On one thrust David yelped and gave a little shiver. “Yes, right there. Do that again.” 

“David, I’m not gonna last much longer.” Patrick groaned. David in turn reached down and grasped his cock and began stroking to the same pace of Patrick’s thrusts. Then David was coming, grunting through the wave of pleasure. 

David coming pushed Patrick over the edge, the feeling of David contracting around him. Patrick leaned down and pressed kisses over David’s collarbone, neck and face, ignoring the mess between the two of them. “Wow.” Patrick huffed, still out of breath from exertion. “That was... it’s never been like that before.”

“Yeah.” David replied. “But we should clean up, before this mess dries and it becomes painful to separate. Do you want to shower alone or together?”

“Together, I think. You know. To conserve water and all that.” Patrick replied.

David chuckled, “Why do I have a feeling we will not be conserving any water by showering together?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know your thoughts.  
> I will be continuing to update this as often as I can. I know I said I wanted it to be fairly quickly, and then, of course, life happened! It will be updated at least weekly, if not more often.  
> There's literally no rhyme or reason for the chapter lengths, some are long and some aren't. This first one is a short one. Its just kinda where the natural breaks felt to me.  
> The ratings will likely change as the story goes, I just didn't know where to put it at the start. I will also likely add more tags.


End file.
